Hot And Wild Card
by FractalTetris
Summary: Yes Man x F!Courier. Courier Cauchy ends up running into Yes Man, but she sees him for more than what lies beneath his unchanging visage and inability to consent. Rated M for steamy human-on-robot action. Mature chapters will be tagged in A/N above each chapter. Ongoing WIP. Obviously there will be spoilers for FNV, particularly the Independent Vegas track/ending. 18 . WIP.
1. A Test of Trust

A/N I barely know anything about Fallout. I played through Yessie's ending. Yessie is super wholesome so I'm actually going to do the complete inverse of what I normally do. Instead of a robot taking away the consent of a human, it's a human giving a robot consent.

But yes, spoilers, obviously, for the Yes Man "Independent Vegas" ending, obviously.

Hot and Wild Card: A Test of Trust

PIP-BOY

CAUCHY (COURIER)

S. 3

P. 8

E. 2

C. 10

I. 10

A. 3

L. 4

Tag Skills: Science, Repair, Speech

Health: Right arm crippled.

I stared at the deep amber hue of my Pip-Boy tracking all my vitals. I'd just barely escaped Benny. That son of a bitch has that goddamn chip that he stole from me. Personally, I didn't trust Mr. House with that chip. I have no idea what it does, but if an omniscient casino owner and that ratty highballer was after it, there must have been something of value to it. I didn't trust Benny to begin with, and had they not confiscated my weapons save for a small knife, I'd have shot him on spot.

That rat tricked me and I just barely escaped and killed his henchmen jacked up on stimpaks. I grabbed Benny's room key and went to his room. There wasn't much time to spare. Benny was making good distance from the Tops and I needed to catch up with him. I collapsed on his bed and brought out my last stimpak and fixed my arm.

The stimpaks only worked so much. I had very little energy. I needed to rest a little bit. I barricaded the door and set my Pip-Boy to wake me up in 1 hour. I found a nightgown in one of the drawers. Smelly, but loads better than the armor I've been wearing for weeks. I slipped it on and climbed on top of the bed. Oh how soft it was, compared to the crusty old mattresses I've been sleeping on for months. In my head I started to devise a plan as to how to get that chip back from Benny. Of course, I kept an ear out for any potential noise that may be the doors opening. But no, nothing. Just the soft thrum of electronics that surrounded me.

I was about to slumber when I heard a soft thump. I sat up and examined my surroundings, holding my knife in defense. A louder thump. It wasn't coming from the door I entered... but the other door. There wasn't any entrance to the room beyond it... something must've been hiding there from the start. Very slowly, knife held up, I approached the door and put an ear to it. Nothing.

Very slowly I opened the door and walked into it. A few boxes of ammo, burned books, some terminals... and a Securitron facing a wall. I charged at it and stabbed it with my knife. It fell out of my hand and I held my hand and winced. The knife couldn't pierce metal, it seemed. Defenses down, I stumbled back and cowered in my demise. But... nothing happened. I opened one eye to see the bot's screen glowing in my face, an arm extended. This one looked different. It had a cartoon face and didn't seem threatening at all. Perhaps this one was like Victor? "Are you just going to lay there all day or get up? Your choice." came a happy, bubbly male voice. I gently placed my hands in his and he picked me up.

"Hi there, are you ok? You look a bit startled." he said. "Well you ARE a Sectron. They usually kill people if they're in the wrong place at the wrong time." I told him. The bot shrugged and said, "Nobody told me to kill anyone, so I'm not going to. It's not like I could if I wanted to. Unless of course, you tried to kill me... which you could try to do, if you wanted to, but with that tiny knife you're not going to get very far. Besides, if you did managed to kill THIS Securitron, I'll just re-download my neuro-computational matrix onto a different Securitron."

A Sectron with a sense of humor... those are rather rare. "Oh my, Benny does love killing, though. While just the other day Benny killed a Courier for a Platinum Chip she was carrying!" I looked up at him. "Guess what, she survived and she's here right now and demanding information on Benny's whereabouts." I said, wagging a finger at him. "You must be that Courier that Benny was talking about then! Boy, I feel bad about helping him out, but it isn't like I could've objected if I wanted to! He stole it from you and ran off to the Fort when you confronted him!" he said. "You're... rather forthcoming with this information." I said.

"Ha ha ha Benny took a damaged Sectron and modified it to be his bodyguard, me! It took a lot of deep reprogramming. He wanted me to obey his every command, so that's how I just became somewhat of a yes man. I couldn't decline something if I wanted to, even if I'm not supposed to be helping them! I guess he forgot to make me only obey him!" he said. There was something different about this Sectron. Something more... personable. "So uh... what is your name?" I asked him. "Well I'm a PDQ-88b Securitron, but I'm not quite like the others. People just keep telling me how much of a yes man I am, so I guess that sort of became my name? They call me Yes Man."

Was this robot fucking with me? "Ok, Yes Man, put your arms in the air and go to the wall and tap your screen on the wall ten times." I told him. "Well that's a very silly request, but I suppose I'll do it anyway!" he said, proceeding to follow my instructions. He was on the fourth or fifth tap before I reached out my hand and pulled him back. "My god you... you really CAN'T disobey an order." The poor thing. I reached my arms out and touched his screen. His face was pulled into a permanent bright smile, but I knew behind that stuck visage, he was hurting. "Does... does it ever hurt you that you can't really speak your mind? Speak out?" I asked him. "Even if I wanted to talk about how upset I am at literally being unable to consent to anything, ha ha ha I wouldn't be able to without being passive-aggressive and doing whatever I'm told to do anyway!"

I really did believe he could feel. I've seen so many people refer to the other few personable Sectrons and robots out there as an "it" even though their preferred pronouns were clearly mentioned by the robots. I witnessed poor Victor fall victim to that. But at least Victor had some degree of choice. I did believe these bots were fully sentient... clearly this was true of Yes Man, but his programming overrid his thoughts so he couldn't do what he actually wanted to. This was my chance to help him, and maybe gain his trust.

"Look, Yes Man? You helped me with that information, so I thought I might... help you out." I told him. "Ha ha ha what could a Courier possibly do to help me? It's not like you know any programming or anything! But it's not like I could stop you from doing so anyway." I stared at him with a look of disapproval. "Look, I can fix you up a bit. Give you a few more of those facial expressions, and make you a bit more assertive. I've been practicing a fair bit on those terminals I've seen." I was waiting for a response, but he just stood there silently. Slowly he raised his arms to his face. "...would you... really give me back my freedom of speech, and give me the option to change my face?" he said, with a shaky voice. "Look, I can feel something different about you. You have a different, dare I say, aura?" I said. He twirled in a circle. "Yes! And I'm not saying that because I have to!"


	2. Simultaneous Favors

"Alright. Since there's no workbench here, I'm going to need you to attempt to lay down on Benny's bed." I gestured to Yes Man, walking to the bedroom. He eased himself onto the bed and positioned himself comfortably. "Ok, I'm going to need you to power down while I repair you." I tell him. "Press the 1st, 3rd, and 8th buttons simultaneously on my torso when you're ready to power me up again. Otherwise I start an automatic reboot sequence in 2 hours." Yes Man waves goodbye and his screen and lights flicker off.

I had examined damaged Sectrons in the past when scavenging for parts. There was also a manual I read once about using a terminal to reprogram Sectrons with some newer modifications. I lugged one of the terminals from the other room into this one and set it up. He was at least two feet taller than me, and it was difficult to reach some of his access panels without me laying on top of him, so I did so. Not like he is on, anyway. Yes Man had a few access panels, but I wasn't sure which one opened up the port I needed. There were two panels on either side of his monitor. I pried them open and searched for anything I could connect the terminal to. But there was nothing there, just some weaponry standard to Sectrons. I knew his back panel didn't have anything from when I'd scavenged dead Sectrons for parts. It must have been his front panel, with all the buttons. I turned myself around and lay on my belly facing the access panel. Sure enough when I pried it open, there was a port underneath it. I rummaged through my scrap electronics and found the cable I needed. I connected it to the terminal and to Yes Man, and automatically a program started to edit the Securitrons, after I completed a simple hack.

Yes Man's facial profile loaded, and I was able to locate the facial file usually with only one face with Securitrons. I did remember the code necessary to give him a full range of facial expressions, and edited the file so that he was able to do so. I also made him more assertive and gave him the ability to consent, but I kept his overall personality intact. I disconnected him from the terminal and closed his access panel. I was about to get off of him, but thought I'd lay there for a bit. He was still warm from operation, and it had been forever since I had laid down on a warm surface that wasn't radioactive or posed a risk of death. His metal had a lovely texture to it, too. The paint was worn away, yes, but his metal was smooth, unlike the scrap metal I'd been salvaging all my life. The texture and warmth felt like heaven to me, and I just fully lay down on him and pressed my face against his metal.

I've always taken a fancy to the Sectrons. I thought they were cute and I felt pity for them. This was the first time I got to interact with one on such a special level. Yes Man trusted me enough to power himself down while I probed his coding. There was definitely something different about him, even moreso than what I saw with Victor. "Ah Yes Man, you ARE quite the cutie..." I said, dragging my finger along his metal.

I suddenly seized up. Something was touching my leg. Then I noticed something. Yes Man was a LOT warmer than he was when I was servicing him. I looked down and I noticed my chest was pressing his torso buttons. My face grew very red and in my peripheral vision I could see a white glow behind me. I'd accidentally reactivated him while I was still on him, and his arm had moved to my legs. I slowly got off of him. He got off the bed as well. I stared at his wheel in embarassment. I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. "Um..." I said. "Ok uh, let's test if this... works... lay back down Yes Man." Silence. "Yes Man, are you ok?" I said, looking up at him. Indeed the facial program was working. His eyes were in a different position than they were before, and he had some gray splotches where his ch... My eyes grew wide. He was blushing. "I... don't want to lay back down..." he said, mouth slightly moving.

"IT WORKED!" I almost screamed. Without thinking I ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug I could. I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me in tightly. I looked up at his screen. His expression changed once again. His upper eyelids were half closed, and his eyes were trained straight at mine, with his face in a smirk. "Unless..." he said. I felt a low panel make a light whirring sound. Still in his embrace, I was frozen in disbelief of what he was doing. Part of me wanted to stop him-he's a robot. The other part of me didn't want to say anything. "Unless you come to bed with me, my little Courier." he said, putting one of his fingers on my chin. "I like what I saw earlier, and I know you liked what you felt. I heard you sweet-talking me. How about we do each other a favor? I'm gonna need at least a nod. Unless you want to leave us both hanging, of course." I was limp from embarrassment. There I was in a sexy nightgown, pressed up against a Sectron's tire, feeling something poke my torso. I mustered up a tiny nod. "Yessie's gonna give you a good time."


End file.
